7thjojofandomcom-20200222-history
Walkthrough: Kom Ombo
<> "I can sense a powerful Stand user's presence near the ruins Polnareff went to. I feel an especially strong power... I'd stock up on recovery items and raise your level a bit. Though I sense an ominous presence in town as well..." -''Steel's progress report Party Members Obtainable Items None Shops Restaurant Hotel Counter Souvenir Shop Hotel Merchant Freaky Doctor Bars Mercenary shop (east most building. to enter examine the fourth space of the building's north side) Events Party Events *Tariq's Rumor : Requirements: Abdul is in the party : If Abdul is with you, a man in merchant garb will appear on the southeast side of town. Talk to him for a short event and FP with Abdul. If your bad karma is 5 or above, you can choose whether or not to exchange pleasantries with Abdul's friend - if you don't, you'll gain no FP with Abdul. *A Pet? : Requirements: Iggy is in the party : Talk to the man by a camel in the east part of town to trigger this event. He'll ask whether or not Iggy is your pet. Answer no - you're friends - to raise Iggy's FP. Answer yes and nothing will happen, but Iggy will bite you. Additionally, if your bad karma is 5 or above, you can answer that he's livestock, which will lower his FP by 2. *Star Wars...? : Requirements: Joseph is in the party : Examine the bookshelf in the record shop in the south part of town with Joseph for a short event where he talks about his taste in movies. Afterwards, his FP will go up. *Making a Call : Requirements: Jotaro is in the party : If you talk to the concierge at the hotel with Jotaro in the party, he'll ask to use their phone. Afterwards, his FP will go up Story Events *Anubis : After you leave Kom Ombo, you'll start the Anubis event, which has 5 consecutive battles: #Polnareff vs. Chaka #Polnareff vs. Khan #Jotaro & Protag vs. Khan #Jotaro & Protag vs. Polnareff #Jotaro & Protag vs. Polnareff (Twin Blades) : All of these battles can be ended with the Brainstorm command. However, if you plan to defeat them without it, make sure you've stocked up before leaving town. : Defeating Chaka without using Brainstorm and then using Brainstorm on Khan will skip the second fight with Khan entirely. : Before fighting Twin Blades Polnareff, you'll get some extra dialogue and +1FP with Jotaro if your FP with Polnareff is 13 or above. If it's below 13 and your bad karma is 6 or above, you can choose to fight Polnareff with intent to kill, which will raise Jotaro's FP by 1 and lower Polnareff's FP by 2. : If you defeat Twin Blades Polnareff ''without using Brainstorm, Polnareff will gain +1FP and learn Zantetsuken, a powerful skill that ignores defense. Jotaro's FP will also go up by 3. : If the player's Stand is Caravan or Quicksilver, there will be extra dialogue between the second fight with Khan and the first fight with Polnareff. Other *Shocking Blue : There's a crowded bar in the southeast part of town. Talk to the people inside, and eventually, objects will start to fly at you - touching them will start a battle with Shocking Blue. Defeat it, and you'll be locked inside the bar, and the enemy will keep attacking. Try to leave after defeating it at least 5 times to start an event and a battle with Mariska. Defeat her in a one-on-one fight for +3FP with whoever is in your party, or two-on-one for +1FP. You'll also get different dialogue depending on who's with you - for example, if you fight her with Abdul, she'll remark that he's just her type. If you decide to fight Mariska in a two-on-one fight, your extra party member will take 100 damage and will be inflicted with the "dying" status effect at the start of the fight. Enemy Data Category:Guides Category:Walkthrough